Just A KIss
by VK3
Summary: AU Senior Year. WIth Senior Year finally here, Quinn finally is a year away from Freedom. Yet her plans are disrupted when Santana's cousin from France joins the Glee club. She cant help falling in love with the suave French-Spanish boy. Will he ever feel the same? Follow Quinn in her journey in getting Nick Lopez, the smooth singer to fall in love with her. Quinn/Nick


Songs:

Nick: Underlined

Quinn:_ Italics_

Both: **Bold**

Chapter One: Fate

"Hey Q, Ready for Glee?" asked a deep voice.

Quinn looked up from her copy of "The Great Gatsby" to stare at the smiling face of her best friend Puck. She closed her book with a soft slam, gingerly getting to her feet and linking arms with him.

"Yeah, I heard Santana's cousin from France is joining" Quinn said, rolling her eyes as Puck winked at some younger cheerios.

"Oh Nick, yeah that guy gotta voice on him." exclaimed Puck, opening the choir room door for Quinn. The blonde nodded her head in thanks and took a seat next to Santana and Rachel, who were too busy making out to notice her presence. She softly cleared her throat, laughing when Santana growled at her in warning. Santana and Rachel both broke apart when walked in to the room, a sharply dressed man trailing behind him.

"Welcome Back Guys!" exclaimed , gaining cheers from the glee members. "Before I give you your weekly challenge, I want to introduce Santana's cousin from France, Nick" He gestured to the man leaning against the piano. Quinn finally got the chance to see why Santana gushed about her cousin. Nick was gorgeous. His coloring was the same as Santana but he was at least a foot taller than the Latina. He was dressed smartly in a pair of black Levis, black vans, and a white button up shirt with thin black strips and a black suit jacket. Nick had the cutest dimples and the most gorgeous blue eyes, even more beautiful than Brittany's.

"Bonjour, My name is Nikolas Lopez or just Nick Lopez. I'm a senior and I just turned 17 four weeks ago," he smiled nervously, running his hand through his. "I can sing and dance; also I play soccer and track." Nick finished with an uneasy smile in their direction. clapped the French-Spanish Boy on the back, grinning widely at the gleeks.

"So Nick, could you sing for us?" asked . Nick nodded his head and stripped himself of his jacket and button up, leaving him in a white muscle shirt showing off his bulging pecks. Wolf whistles and a teasing cheer from Santana erupted throughout the room.

"Um , can I borrow one of the members to sing with me for a duet?"

Will nodded his approval and took a seat behind Finn and Sam. Quinn gulped as Nick gently took her hand and led her to the center of the room. Nick let go of her hand to whisper the song to the band and Quinn told herself she wasn't all that disappointed when he let go. The blonde nervously fiddled with the pleats of her cheerio skirt. The sound of the intro to Lady Antebellum "Just a Kiss" wafted through the air.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
caught up in your smile_

Nick smiled at Quinn, wrapping his arm around her waist for show. Turning his gaze from hazel-green, he began singing, his deep husky voice ringing out.

I've never opened up to anyone  
so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

The French-Spanish boy teasingly squeezed Quinn's waist.

We don't need to rush this  
let's just take it slow

Their arms came together as Nick gently guided Quinn in to the waltz, his moves slightly better than Mike and Brittany's combined.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight**

The glee members whistled as Nick twirled Quinn in his arms, bringing her back to rest against his chest. Quinn melted into his embrace, comfortable in these handsome strangers' arms.

**I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**  
_it's never felt so real_  
No it's never felt so right

Quinn twirled out of his arms, his body instantly missing the warmth of her body. She teasingly waved her fingers in his direction, stopping his attempts to pull her back in to his body.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far**

Nick quickly caught her wrist and laced their fingers….quite intimately. Their conjoined hands dangled comfortable between them. Quinn blushed when she caught sight of Santana and Puck smirking knowingly at her.

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight**

The group swayed in their seat, letting the beautiful combination of Nick's smooth raspy voice and Quinn's angelic one was over them. Rachel glanced over in her seat at a smirking Santana before whispering, "I notice it too, they're perfect for each other." Santana grinned lovingly at the diva, and turned her attention to where her cousin and best friend were singing.

**No I don't want to say goodnight**  
I know it's time to leave, **but you'll be in my dreams**  
tonight  
_tonight_  
**tonight**

Nick dipped Quinn slowly and brought her back, their breath mixing together. His hands rested lowly on her hips, hers resting on his muscular chest.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
So baby I'm alright

Mr. Shue grinned in his seat, silently cheering in his head because he found his final member and new duet for Sectionals. Nick leaned down the short distance and rested his forehead against Quinn's, whose breathing hitched at their closeness.

**Ooooh**, _let's do this right_,  
Just a kiss goodnight  
_with a kiss goodnight_  
Kiss goodnight

As the song came to its end, Nick and Quinn found themselves in an unbreakable staring contest. The group started cheering, breaking their contest and snapping Nick back into reality.

("We don't even know each other yet I feel like I've known her for years.") Nick thought as he hastily dropped his arms from Quinn's waist.

"That was amazing guys! I think we just found our duet for Sectionals. Nick we officially welcome you to the Glee Club" Mr. Shue smiled happily. Quinn began walking to her seat but was stopped by Nick grabbing her waist.

"Oh" Quinn squealed in surprise.

"Thank you for singing with me even though you barely know me." Nick said, bringing Quinn into a hug.

"You're welcome Nick" laughed Quinn, her voice muffled by the fabric of Nick's shirt.

"Haha, I like you ...err" Nick rubbed his head embarrassed, cause he didn't even know her name.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." giggled Quinn, noticing the blush on his tan cheeks.

"Well Quinn Fabray, I like you." Grinned Nick charmingly.

"I like you too"


End file.
